Kris Al'Kasir
Kristpur Krusington Al'Kasir, third to the heir of Al'Kasir Banking Clan and Steward of Terrace Vault Background: Krispur Al'Kasir, or more commonly known as "Kirs" ''was a small, late fifties, Tabaxi man. With overgrown but well groomed, mutton chop beard. Kirs was only meant to last but a couple of sessions as a sign for descent into madness for the people of Hansa as they all lost their houses and family. But much like other characters, became a staple of the game having a large impact on the world. From convening with the party to discuss Dammurin and how no one really believes he is back, to gaining the party a sizable wealth for making possible upgrades to the ship and funding the rebellion on Terrace Vault. Origin: On the sandy shores, beside the Royal holiday palace were he had been a guest of, and down the lane coming up to the boarders of the private beach sat a small Tabaxi no bigger then a kitten. Sitting quietly and humbly watching his older brother Keyten and sister Kate. Sitting and waiting. Waiting for what, Kris did not know but he knew that if he waited he would find out. And there he sat, only occasionally standing to remove the rough stand from his fur. And as the sun came down on the beaches he knew that he time spent sitting there reflecting was the best time he had ever had. Up arose a Kraken from the waters. Not a slimy aggressive Kraken. A Kraken who had been sitting in the water just as he did and as they both moved to be closer to one another the Kraken swam away. From that day on Kris sat, every year he'd go to meet his friend from a million miles below and every year Kris waited. For Kris had something not many do with his age. Kris had patiences. First appearance: ''"Kris the banker, on the day of his birth opened the door to find a strange sight. Two adventures. One wearing the insignia of Hansa and the other one... Well he did not know who the other one was and as he opened his mouth and asked why they were here at his home. A loud crack ripped from the skies and on that day he knew his patience would have be put through the test as this day was not going to be patient with him." - Dungeon Master Kris first appeared to the players at his home, busy at work with his wife. But from talking to them and their ravings he allowed them in, listening to them as the ranted about the coming of Dammurin. As Kris disagreed, Dammurin struck. Destroying the house, Kris's wife and all he had worked for. All that was left was to think if he could trust these strangers. This trust proved to be his undoing as they began a quest to stop the sinking of Europa. He was carried alone through the battle torn streets of Hansa by the hasted infernal devil Omen, master of the arcane, who nearly died to secure the banker's safe passage to the docks. Steward of Terrace Vault: After a short period of utter insanity, at the request of High Commander Arch-Angel, Kris became the steward of Terrace Vault lending huge loans to the rebellion and becoming a main supporter of the parties desire to take back the main land and kick back Dammurin. Category:Side Characters Category:Protagonists